


Stone and Blood

by agirl4allfandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gargoyles, Impregnation, Kidnapping, Polyamory, Temporary Character Death, Torture, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms
Summary: I swear I had a decent plot to this but it got away from me and I wasn't sure how to end it. I'm not even honestly sure what season this is supposed to be during lol.





	Stone and Blood

Her screams could still be heard throughout the area as they got farther and farther away. “Pick up, pick up, pick up.” He pleaded into his phone as he heard endless ringing on the other end. “Yeah?” The voice on the other end enquired. “Dean, they took her.” He said. “Wait, what do you mean  _they_?” Dean asked frantically. “I mean two huge stone monsters with wings came swooping down and took off with her. It looked like one of those things I saw on a cartoon a while back.” He said. “A gargoyle? Cas?” Dean asked in bewilderment. “I guess. I don’t know whatever they were they seemed like a mated pair. One slammed me into a tree before it clawed my face and arm.” Cas answered wincing as he did. “Where are you? Are you okay?” Dean sighed out. “I’m fine just not healing at my usual speed. We were hanging around outside the bunker.” Cas huffed out. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Dean said before the line went dead.

Cas slumped himself against the bottom of the stairs and a short while later he awoke as he heard Baby outside. The door to the bunker slammed shut with a resounding thud that echoed in the nearly empty space. “Cas?” Dean shouted as he looked out over the landing. “Down here.” Cas supplied as he groaned. Dean helped him up and led him to a chair at the huge table they usually did their research at. After several hours of combing through all the books he could think of Dean took one of his arms and swept everything off of his side of the table with a sigh. Cas barely flinched as the books hitting the floor echoed around them, he was lost in replaying what happened over and over.

_“I want to go out, please.” She had begged as they had lain curled up together in her room. “Whatever you want.” He had mused as he ran his fingers through her hair. They were walking hand in hand around the outside of the bunker. “Did you see that?” She had asked while looking up at a fixed point in the sky. He hadn’t had any time to answer her before a grey blur swooped down and shoved him into the nearest tree before it raked its cold stone claws from his hairline down to his arm that was protecting the rest of his body. The pain had been overwhelming and he wallowed in it before he used one of his many infinite skills as an angel to get the beast off of him. The beast had bellowed in pain before another one appeared out of nowhere and was ready to lunge at him till she stepped in between him and the creature. The two beasts immediately began conversing in a language neither of them could understand before she was unceremoniously picked up between them and carried off as he just stood shell shocked. “Cas!” She screamed as they took her up and away._

The look on her face though that was what was haunting him the most, she looked so helpless with eyes widened in horror and the pleading he could see in them. He could hear Dean’s voice but it sounded like it was so far away. Dean screamed out in frustration which got Cas’s attention finally. “I wish Sam was here, I’m at my wits end with these books. Maybe we should go to Crowley he might know more.” Dean sighed out.  _Scoff_  “If you want to go see him be my guest but I’m not going down there. I still need at least a day to heal.” Cas grumbled as he ran a hand down the uninjured side of his face. “Right, yeah. Sorry.” Dean said as he stood up to pick up the mess he made. He put the books back into their rightful places. “Cas, we’ll get her back. If it’s the last thing we do.” Dean said as he was now standing in front of the other man with a hand on his shoulder. Cas simply just gave a non-committal noise.

 ** _Hell_**  
Dean would never get over the animosity the demons had for him when he came down here, he could understand it to a degree but it still threw him off. Two of Crowley’s men were leading him to where their boss was planning something nefarious no doubt. “Ah, squirrel. To what do I owe this little visit?” The man asked not looking up from the map sprawled out in front of him. “I just need to know if you know anything about gargoyles.” Dean said simply. Crowley snapped his head up and took the other man in before noting the pained look on his face. “A pair took off with her and we need to know how to get her back.” Dean supplied. “I know they mate for life and that they can be indebted to other supernatural creatures and do their bidding. If a pair took off with your woman then they were ordered to do so. They also live with their ‘owners’ so I’d say you should look for old buildings, castles even.” Crowley quipped. “How… How do you destroy them?” Dean stuttered out nervously running a hand over the back of his neck. “Injure them and then burn the bodies, of course.” Crowley said as he looked at the hunter in front of him stunned. “Thanks, Crowley. I’ll just show myself out.” Dean said as he was leaving the room.

The drive back to the bunker had Dean’s head full of thoughts. The day they first met. How she had reacted to the hunting lifestyle. What she was like after her first kill. The day both he and Cas had realized they loved her and that she wouldn’t choose between them. He had been gone for months searching for Sam; he knew that she and Cas wouldn’t go hunting unless another hunter called them for help. He felt confident that she and Cas would be safe till he got back yet on the day he thought he’d made some progress and was close to finding Sam, she gets kidnapped by things they had never encountered before. He parked the car outside the bunker and beat his hands on the steering wheel, screaming into the silence of the car.

He entered the bunker and wandered around till he found Cas. The other man was lying on her bed with one arm over his eyes. “There’s nothing on ‘angel radio’ about these stone creatures.” Cas groaned out as frustration coated his voice making it gruffer than usual startling Dean a bit. “Crowley says that they were sent here by some other supernatural creatures.” Dean sighed out as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “She’s pregnant with twins.” Cas whispered knowing the other man would hear him in the utter silence. “What? Does she even know?” Dean asked shocked. “I’m not sure. One of the fetuses is a Nephilim and it’s been protecting her and the other one. I can hear it sometimes. She’s three or four months along. She hasn’t shown any signs or symptoms of a normal pregnancy. She’s so small though, it’d be hard to tell if she was.” Cas grunted as he sat up on her bed. “Is… Are they…” Dean stuttered searching for the right words. “One is yours and the other is mine.” Cas informed simply. “I left her while she was pregnant and now she’s probably been kidnapped because of it.” Dean sighed out.

 ** _Romania_**  
At some point she had screamed herself hoarse at another she had passed out. She was conscious enough to realize they were descending toward a very old and under other circumstances probably beautiful castle. “Rude!” She shouted as the creatures dropped her into a very dark small room before flying away out of sight. She waited till her eyes adjusted enough to take in her surroundings. She could make out the shape of another person on a bed that was way too small for it and an empty bed on the opposite wall. She picked herself up from the position she had been dropped into and moved to the empty bed. She sat on it in a defensive pose with her knees brought up to her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs. She closed her eyes with thoughts of how and why this was her life now.

_She landed in the middle of a wheat field near a church. She felt empty without her grace, smaller even. She wandered onto the road and was nearly struck by a passing car. The driver he looked and sounded familiar but it took her awhile to place him. It was Castiel not that he was looking for her or any fallen angels. She told him who she was and what had happened and he offered to give her a ride to somewhere he ensured her she’d be safe. She was enraptured with the bunker the first time she saw it. She met the Winchesters and well that was probably the beginning of the end for her really. She could understand the hunter lifestyle but she had never killed anything till a vampire tried to bite Dean. She took a machete from the trunk and cut its head clean off. She was shocked and Dean’s face must have mirrored hers as they were both covered in blood. She had never really protected the brothers before that as she felt more of an allegiance towards Cas. After that her, Dean and Cas were a bit inseparable. She could see how heartbroken Dean was when Sam disappeared. The day Dean and Cas professed their love for her she made it adamant she wasn’t going to choose between them. It was an easy fit, an easy triangle between them till Dean got a lead and left to look for Sam._

Dean had been gone for months and she and Cas both missed him. Cas had become so protective lately; he barely let her leave the bunker. The day she gets kidnapped had to be the exception right, of course. She must’ve fallen asleep because she was startled awake when the person that had been on the other bed tapped her shoulder. Her whole body ached but she managed to pick her head up and saw Sam, he looked different but she was sure it was him. “So this is where you’ve been?” She asked as she shifted into a more comfortable position. He didn’t answer her; he just stood there staring down at her. He cocked his head to the side and smiled a smile that was far too wide and had far too many teeth than she remembered.

He lunged down at her as she put her arms up defensively to shield her neck from him. Her screams didn’t deter him in the least he sunk his fangs into one wrist then the other before he captured them in one large hand above her head as he sunk his fangs into one side of her neck then the other. She let out a blood curdling scream as blue light filled the room and when it dissipated she saw Sam slumped against a wall, unconscious. “Well that was new.” She muttered to herself before she passed out. She woke with a twinge of pain in both shoulders; she moved them and heard the clink of chains. She looked up at her wrists cuffed above her and then down at her feet barely touching the floor. She noticed there was light filtering in from the open door where she could see the back of Sam’s body as he seemed to be talking in hushed tones to a short beautiful woman. The woman nodded toward her and both of them entered the room.

She was still briefly aware of the wounds on her neck before the woman stood on tiptoes and licked some of the blood off.  _Tsk_  “You seem to be pregnant. This won’t do at all. We simply meant to capture you to lead the others here so we could have the whole set.” The woman mused. “That’s… That’s impossible.” She whispered to herself. “You don’t know well then congratulations. We know what you are though or what you were rather. Your men have been having their way with you; you were bound to end up pregnant. Your bites are healing and an invisible force threw Samuel here. I think one of the babies has angelic qualities.” The woman quipped. “You… You said you wanted the set, you wouldn’t have been able to turn Castiel so what were your plans for him?” She asked as she tried to not let this new information overload her. “We simply planned to make him watch his best friends and the woman he loves become monsters. We may or may not have also wanted to see if he would have the strength to kill any of you.” The woman stated before motioning for Sam to follow her out of the room.

She was left to her own thoughts in the darkness. She tried so hard to remember when she had gotten pregnant; she couldn’t place the exact day though. She had so many questions running through her mind.

 ** _Bunker_**  
It was quiet too quiet. They hadn’t talked since Cas’s revelation; they hadn’t even been in the same room for longer than a passing second either. Cas was once again holed up in her room while Dean was in his. Out of nowhere a loud ringing noise broke the silence. Dean bolted out of his room to find the source and found Cas tossing and turning, his face contorted in pain. Cas was screaming but over the noise Dean could only make out her name, Sam, Romania, vampires and babies. “Cas-?” He started to say before he had to shield his eyes as Cas went full angel bathing the room in holy light. Once the light had dissipated he approached more cautiously. “Cas, bud you gotta come back to me. Come on.” He urged as he grabbed the other man’s face anchoring him in the present. When Cas’s eyes opened Dean let go of his face. “What was that?” Dean asked his voice full of concern.

They sat in silence for some time till Cas seemed to collect his thoughts. “I’m… I’m not quite sure. I felt overloaded. The baby must have protected her from something. Our connection has never been that strong before I think I tapped into its thoughts. We know where she is now at least and that Sam is there as well.” He groaned out as he rubbed both hands down his face. “We don’t mate. We don’t feel love. She’s fallen but she makes me feel things I never dreamed I could feel. I never thought I’d personally sire a Nephilim. This child will be stronger than me and the childbirth alone could kill her. I use to hunt Nephilim; I won’t hurt my own child but it’s very possible there are angels hunting her. I kept her in the bunker since I first found out she was pregnant for that reason. The one day I go out with her she gets kidnapped. I just think back to me abandoning Claire and what if I’m not cut out to be a father.” He rambled out as he finished his thoughts. “Is that why you’ve been so distant lately?” Dean asked as sunk down to sit on the floor. Cas just made a non-committal noise. “Bud, it’s not like I really know how to be a father either. We’ll get through it together, figure it out. I love you both; you’re both my best friends. I’m more worried about her being in Romania with vampires and finding out how Sam is involved with that. The baby with continue to protect her and it’s sibling I’m sure.” Dean sighed out as he leaned his head back against the side of the bed.

A sigh escaped from Dean when he felt Cas’s hand card through his hair. “I’m mostly healed we can go whenever but we’ll clearly need an arsenal.” Cas mused. Dean simply mirrored Cas’s earlier non-committal noise. Almost 12 hours later their plane set down in Bucharest and once they were situated in the hotel Cas flew to the bunker to get a trunk full of weapons. “Can you sense where they are?” Dean asked as Cas flew back with the trunk in his hands. “Not really, I got a brief fleeting sense but that whole episode might have alerted other angels here. I know they’re in a castle but this is Romania there are lots of those.” Cas huffed out as he placed the large trunk onto a nearby table. “Great.” Dean muttered sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

_Cas and her were watching a movie in a makeshift den that the guys had insisted they needed in the bunker. In truth it was probably just for Dean so he could watch sports. Suddenly she felt Cas nuzzle into her side as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. She hummed appreciatively as she ran her hands through his hair. He pulled up to his full sitting height and grabbed her face kissing her hard. “I learned that from the pizza man.” He laughed out as he pulled away allowing her to catch her breath. She merely chuckled he threw that out there from time to time after he had told her the initial story involving the quote. She honestly was more shocked that the guys left him alone in a motel room and the angel had come across a porno, his resulting kiss with Meg was more of a learning experience for him. She could attest that he had in fact learned a lot since then and was a great lover but these cute moments were the ones she adored the most. She felt herself scooped into his arms as he walked them towards her room._

_He put her down once he reached her bed; she had the largest one out of all of them. She knew he didn’t sleep but he always stayed in her bed when he was at the bunker which meant it had to be king-sized for his taller self. She was in a simple sundress that he easily divested her of quickly while he shrugged out of his coat, blazer and dress shirt. She gazed over him appreciatively, he was simply beautiful and he was hers. He settled himself between her thighs and rubbed his nose through the tuft of curls on her mound. “Castiel, no teasing.” She gasped out as he blew short bursts of air on her exposed heat. “Mmmm, full name I must be in trouble.” He quipped as he winked at her. “Ooh, you’re sarcasm and witty banter is getting better.” She mused as she tugged playfully on his hair. “Spend enough time with the brothers and they’re bound to rub off on you.” He laughed out. He groaned as he watched her sex clench around nothing in response to his hot breath. He dived into her licking, sucking and teasing. She screamed for more and he thrusted two fingers into her setting a hard and fast tempo. He felt her cum hard and without giving her a chance to come down he opened his slacks enough to let his erection free. He positioned himself over her and lined himself up before entering her. A moan escaped from both of them. His pace and tempo was slow and sensual, it was everything they both needed. The only sounds were moans, groans and whispers of sweet nothings. She came hard and she closed her eyes as she felt him release inside her and his grace envelope her. “I love you. I love you so much” He said as he ran his fingers through her hair. “I love you too.” She said as she came back down._

She was startled awake by the sound of crying and it took her a bit to realize that she was the source. “Oh.” She said aloud to no one in particular. She was sore all over and she wasn’t sure how long she’d been hanging there for. Suddenly the door burst open and an unfamiliar man stalked in. “So this is where they’re keeping the new pet.” He drawled. “You shouldn’t be in here.” She said simply as she tried miserably to free herself from her bonds. “I wonder if I torture you badly enough will you pray. Will you call to them so they can come and get their woman?” He said as he was right in front her in the blink of an eye. She soon found herself with her top ripped open and multiple bite and stab wounds all over her torso and arms. “I don’t care what you do to me. I won’t scream or pray.” She breathed out through the pain. He whistled a high pitch that echoed through the small room and the stone creatures appeared. “Fly her up to the tallest tower and push her off.” He ordered. She was yanked so hard that the chain was ripped from the wall yet she was still left cuffed as the creatures carried her away. In the darkness she could only make out the small ledge they set her on before she was unceremoniously pushed off of it. “Cas!” She screamed before a blue light emitted from her and she landed with a sickening thud on a rock.

Dean was awoken by that same loud ringing noise and looked over at Cas on the bed across from his. He was tossing and turning in pain again. “Fortress of Slimnic!” He screamed before holy light encased the room and Dean had to shield his eyes, when the light dissipated Cas was gone. “I guess I’ll just have to find my own way then.” Dean huffed out. After packing up the rental car and getting a map from the hotel he searched for what felt like forever until he finally found the run down fortress. It was eerie once he got out of the car, there were anguished screams coming from somewhere. He chose several weapons and wandered around until he spotted the bodies of two guards. “That can’t be good.” He muttered to himself as he walked through the door only to find more and more bodies in a trail. “Sam?” Dean shouted as he found his brother unconscious at Cas’s feet. “I gave him the cure but I can’t be sure it’ll work. We don’t know if he’s tasted human blood.” Cas said before he flew off. “Cas stop fucking disappearing on me!” Dean shouted before he heard Cas scream her name.

He bolted towards the sound and stopped short slumping to his knees at the sight in front of him. She was sprawled on a rock; her body was broken and bloody but there was a pale blue light flickering from her. It felt like his heart was being torn from his body. Cas was in a similar state but closer to her. Before either one of them could move to pick her up the gargoyles swooped down ready to attack. All movement was halted however when she levitated off the rock, screaming, arms stretched wide and a bubble of blue light burst forth knocking over everything in its path including Dean and Cas. Once it hit the gargoyles however they burst into flames. Dean had hit his head on the ground pretty hard and was beginning to feel unconsciousness take over.

_Dean entered the bunker slamming the door as he went. “I need back up and neither of you are answering your phones.” He shouted through the halls and every empty room he encountered before he found them cuddled up in her bed. Jealousy wasn’t something he felt very often in their relationship actually the poly state of it was good Cas could protect her while he was away and vice versa but he had been on a hunt and nearly killed while neither of them answered their phones. Hell, Cas wasn’t even answering his prayers. Not only was he a bit jealous but he was fucking pissed. “I need back up and neither of you are answering your phones.” He echoed his earlier sentiment loudly. She grumbled something about ‘five more minutes’. “No, princess I need you. I need back up. Can you move without disturbing him?” He asked as he strode closer to her and kneeled down to run his fingers through her hair. “Hmm? Oh yeah. He’s just recharging his grace.” She whispered as she got up to find some clothes suitable for hunting._

_They hadn’t even walked five steps into the abandoned warehouse when they were surrounded by a nest of demons and a lone werewolf. “Dean what the fuck did you stumble upon?” She whispered as she backed up into his back. “I don’t know sweetheart. I knew it was a demon nest but I didn’t know they had a pet wolf.” He hissed out between clenched teeth. “Ah, you brought the little whore to us.” A male demon said as he approached her. “Don’t touch her.” Dean shouted before he was thrown into the wall opposite them and knocked unconscious. “I wonder how your boys will feel when their pet is all battered, bruised and scarred.” The demon mused running his blade across her cheek. “Don’t touch him.” She shouted as she could see the werewolf advancing on Dean. With hunter reflexes she ran past the demon in front of her cutting the palm of her hand on his blade before stepping between Dean and the werewolf which earned her a swipe of its claws. She stabbed it in the heart with her angel blade before grabbing Dean’s hand and praying to Cas. He appeared before her and looked down at the scene before advancing toward her. “No, Cas. Deal with the demons first. Heal us; take us back to the bunker and then recharge.” She ordered him and she watched him dispatch the nest of demons. With one hand on hers and the other on her side he let his grace work it’s magic before moving on to Dean and placing his hand on the man’s forehead._

_It took awhile for Dean to wake up but he awoke in his own bed to the sounds of arguing. “How could you be so irresponsible?” Cas shouted. “I saved him. I threw myself in front of him and a werewolf. How is that irresponsible?” She shouted back. “Because you’re my mate, my love. You left here and I didn’t even know where you were just a note ‘Gone hunting be back soon’.” He countered. “I am both of your loves and he needed me to help him.” She sighed out and Dean could tell she was giving up. “In the end you both needed my help though.” He hissed through clenched teeth. “I’m awake. You can stop arguing about me.” Dean mused as he heard Cas leave the room in a huff. “You’re okay?” She asked as she sat down on the edge of his bed and carded her fingers through his hair. “You’re okay?” He echoed as he saw the pink flesh of new skin on her hand and opened her robe to see the pink flesh of new skin on her side. They both gave each other non-committal noises. He sat up and kissed her, it was rough and sloppy. She soon found herself under him, his shirtless form hovering over her. Dean shirtless was a sight she’d never tire of, he was hers. Her wrists were captured in one of his hands so she leaned up and licked from his jaw to his ear. “You think you’re real cute don’t you?” He asked as she just giggled. He used his free hand to undo his jeans just enough to let his hard member free. “You’re so wet for me already, sweetheart.” He mused as he slid his fingers through her folds noting that she was dripping for him. He stroked his cock a few times before pushing into her waiting heat. She was a mess when her first orgasm washed over her. “Cum again, cum with me.” He ordered as he felt her walls clench around him and he thrust so deep into her and stilled as he spilled into her. “I love you. I love you so much. I’m sorry Cas was angry with you.” He said once he regained his breath. “I love you too. It’s okay.” She said as she nuzzled into his neck, his weight on top of her a comfort._

“Oh yeah, well that’ll do it won’t it.” Dean muttered as he came to. “Hey where are we?” He asked as he took in his surroundings. “We’re in heaven.” She told him so matter of fact. “You mean we’re dead?” He asked as he sat upright. “No, we are in our own personal heaven. I created it for us but well you guys aren’t exactly supposed to be here till you are dead.” Cas said as he paced around. Now that Dean got a good look around he and her were in a huge bed that could fit all of them and dressed in white from head to toe. The only different thing was that she was indeed showing now and looked to be about 6-7 months along. “Cas, bud how long was I out for?” He asked as he placed a hand on her stomach. “Three weeks, heaven seems to be agreeing with the babies. We’ll stay here till they’re born. I check on Sam from time to time. He’s good the cure worked. He’s happy he’s going to be an uncle.” Cas said as finally stopped pacing and laid down on his side of the bed placing his own hand on her stomach.


End file.
